


I Have Some New Ideas

by Rona1776



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M, semi rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona1776/pseuds/Rona1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's worried that his sex life with Arthur is too boring now and will be left for someone better. So when he finds one of Arthur's erotic magazines under the bed, he decides to use that for ideas to spice up their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Some New Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end of this work.

It started when Alfred was looking for and calling out to Arthur. He couldn't find his English boyfriend anywhere. He wasn't answering his phone either. Alfred knew he could take care of himself, but he was curious why Arthur wasn't picking up. That was when he opened the door to the bedroom. After a quick scan he noticed something peeking out from under the bed. It looked like a magazine. Though maybe it was a comic book? Smiling at the thought that Arthur had bought him a comic, he ran over to the bed and pulled it out. What he expected to see on the cover was Captain America or maybe even Superman. What he did not expect to see was the cover of an erotic magazine. His face flushed brightly, but he couldn't get his hands to put down the magazine.

“W-Why does Arthur have this?” Then a thought occurred to him. It hurt to think about, but he had to consider all options. Was Arthur not satisfied with him anymore? Was he reading this at night after they have sex to satisfy himself or to relive himself when Alfred isn't around? He didn't like it, but if it was true then Alfred needed to fix this fast. He didn't want to lose Arthur over unsatisfying sex. So he quickly looked through the magazine to see if he could get any ideas to see exactly what Arthur was into. Now with his mind on a mission he didn't get flustered. He was too focused and kept looking through it. An hour or so later, Alfred was sitting in the living room thinking things over. ‘Should I really do this?' He thought. 'I mean I guess our sex life could be considered ‘vanilla’, but Arthur never seems to mind. We always go slow and Arthur never asks for any changes… But those magazines were totally different than what we do.’ When the front door opened it stirred Alfred from his thoughts and looked up to see Arthur coming through the door. 

“Artie you’re home!” He got up and ran up to the smaller man, catching him in an embrace. Arthur squirmed a bit before sighing and hugging Alfred back. “So where were you? I tried calling but you didn't pick up.”

“I was just out running a few errands is all. Nothing you need to worry about.” He set his keys on the table near the door and walked to the kitchen. Alfred followed him watching as Arthur set up to make some tea. He filled a kettle with water before setting it on the oven to boil. Arthur looked over at Alfred who was just staring at him. He was getting a little uncomfortable when he didn't say anything. “Yes, Alfred, is there something you wanted?” Alfred just shook his head before silently leaving. His nerve left him. Rubbing the back of his head he walked to their room sitting down on the bed. Alfred reached down to grab at the magazine before frowning at the cover and putting it right back.

“I need to stop thinking about this. Arthur’s not bored of me. I would notice right?” He asked no one in particular. He was just trying to clear out his thoughts. That’s when he decided to just swallow down whatever doubts he was having and just go for it. Getting up from the bed again and going down stairs into the kitchen, he heard the kettle whistling loudly. Alfred walked in as Arthur picked up the kettle to pour the boiling liquid into his cup. When the Englishman looked up he barely had enough time to notice what happened as Alfred took the object out of his hands and roughly kissed Arthur. He made a surprised noise but quickly melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around Alfred’s neck.

Alfred picked up Arthur and felt his legs wrap around his waist. Alfred quickly raced up the stairs before pushing Arthur up against the nearest wall. Arthur gasped but didn't protest as Alfred started kissing and sucking at his neck. Arthur sighed and moaned as Alfred sucked at a particular sensitive spot.

“Alfred...” He whispered. His hands were pinned against the wall so he was rendered immobile with his hands. He had no idea what spurred this sudden affair, but he’d be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. He felt one of Alfred’s hands slide down the side of his body as the other kept both of his hands pinned above him. The kisses on his neck were soon becoming soft and gentle and he sighed contently almost missing the rougher treatment he was getting. Alfred seemed to notice this though because soon his shirt was ripped open and buttons flew across the floor. Arthur snapped out of his pleasant state and was about to scold Alfred for ruining the shirt when he was kissed again. He tried to fight back to yell at him but the hand was back and was now circling his nipple before squeezing and rolling it between his thumb and index finger silencing the smaller man.

“A-Alfred please.” He whined once Alfred pulled back from his kiss. That seemed to set something off in Alfred. In the next moment Arthur was being picked up again with a mouth on his chest as he was carried to the bedroom. As he was laid down on the bed, Alfred quickly stripped both of them of their remaining clothes. The mouth was back on Arthur neck and he lifted his hands to card through Alfred’s hair.

Alfred reached over to shuffle through the bedside drawer to find the bottle of lube and a condom. Arthur looked at the items in his hand frowning slightly.

“Um Alfred?” He looked up from his spot on Arthur’s neck where he was leaving hickey. “Can we go without the condom tonight?” Alfred was surprised by this. They always used one before. But then again Alfred was trying to spice things up and if Arthur wanted him to go bare then he would. Alfred smiled down at him as he opened the lube bottle and squeezed out a suitable amount onto his fingers. He brought his hand down to Arthur’s entrance pushing in his first finger making Arthur's squirm just slightly. Pushing the digit in and out he waited a while before pushing in his second and then third. Stopping when Arthur winced and tensed around the fingers Alfred frowned. He didn't want to hurt him, and it had been awhile since they had done anything. This was another thing Alfred noticed about them. They haven’t been having the usual reoccurring sex they used to have. After Arthur finally relaxed, Alfred started spreading apart his fingers trying to adjust him to accommodate Alfred’s size.

“Just put it in already. I’ll be fine. I want you inside, Alfred.” The younger blond nodded coating himself in lube placing himself at Arthur's hole. Pushing in slowly he wanted Arthur to get used to him before he started thrusting. Down to the hilt he stilled and groaned at how hot Arthur was around him. He leaned in close to Arthur’s ear to whisper to him.

“You feel so good and hot around me, Arthur.” He nibbled the others earlobe as he waited for Arthur to adjust. He felt the tenseness lossen up around him as Arthur sighed. He looked up for a sign to move. When he got it he pulled out to till the head was the only thing inside before roughly pushing back in. The action surprised Arthur and he gasped but quickly moaned afterward. That felt amazing. Alfred smirked and did it again. Pulling out and roughly pushing back in. This was the same pattern he kept using as he increased in speed. Arthur moaned and spread his legs wider begging for more. Alfred was happy to comply.

The two of them stayed like that for a long time. The same rhythm until Alfred hit that bundle of nerves inside Arthur. Arthur moaned loudly and arched off the bed. He never got a reaction like that before. But he found that enjoyed seeing that. So instead he angled his hips to thrust into that same spot causing Arthur to reduce to a moaning mess.

“Oh Alfred. Fuck yes!” Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred neck moving his hips to match up with Alfred’s. “Keep going.” So he did. He leaned down to continue to darken a hickey that was already forming in Arthur’s neck. He wanted everyone else to know Arthur was his and nobody can take him away. He wouldn't let anybody have a chance.

That was when he felt Arthur’s hips falter in his movements meaning he was close to coming. Alfred’s thrusts became faster and went deeper trying to get Arthur off first. It worked as Arthur’s hips lifted off the mattress and sprayed cum over both of their stomachs moaning loudly all the while. Alfred’s thrusts never faltered though. He kept going trying to get himself off now. It didn't take long though. His hips lost the rhythm they had and soon he released inside Arthur, holding onto his hips not letting go until he was finished.

He panted letting go of the other man and pulling out. He cleaned himself off with some tissues before doing the same to Arthur. He smiled at the content look on his lovers face. He mentally high fived himself for satisfying Arthur. Maybe now he won’t leave him. The thought made him smile as he laid down and snuggled up close to Arthur, wrapping his arms around him.

 

The next morning Arthur woke up to an ache in his lower back. He tried to turn over to rub at the spot but found himself unable to do so. Turning his head he found Alfred holding him close. Smiling remembering the night before he was still curious what brought on his sudden actions. It was hard to rouse Alfred awake the way he was. He back was pressed firmly up against Alfred’s chest. Soon those beautiful blue eyes that Arthur loved opened as he woke up.

“Artie..?” His arms loosed enough for Arthur to turn around. Although the motion caused him to wince as well. With his lover in pain Alfred fully woke up. “Artie, are you okay?”

“Yes, dear I’m fine. Just a little sore from last night is all.” He smiled to reassure him. “You've never been that rough before which surprised me.”

“Is that okay? I didn't mean to hurt you.” Concern filled his eyes. He thought that this was what Arthur would like. Was he wrong? Is this not what pleased Arthur and ended up hurting him instead?

“No, love you were perfectly fine. Brilliant in fact. So don’t worry.” He leaned up to give Alfred a kiss.“But I am curious. Why the sudden change in the way we do things? You’re usually much slower and gentler.”

Alfred blushed. He sat up and reached over to grab the magazine under the bed. He didn’t want to tell Arthur, but it would come back to bite him if he lied. He handed it over to Arthur who blushed as well.

“W-Where did you get this?!” Arthur snatched it, holding close to chest before hiding it under the blankets as if that would make it disappear along with the awkward situation.

"I found it under the bed. When I saw it I thought that maybe you weren't satisfied with how we have sex, so I thought bringing something in from that magazine would make you more satisfied." He rubbed the back of his head not meeting his lovers eyes. He couldn't after admiting something like that. However he met with a small giggle. Alfred looked at Arthur to find that he was trying to hiding his smile behind his hand.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" He slouched and pouted, puffing out his cheeks. "This is serious! I thought you were gonna leave me for not being able to satisfy you!"

That was when he heard the giggles stop and was met with Arthur's surprised expression. "You what? You thought I was going to leave you?" He sat up despite the pain in his back "Alfred I would never leave you over something like this. That's ridiculous. I love you too much to leave." He pulled him into a kiss which Alfred happily returned.

"But I thought that magazine and being rough was something that you were into." Alfred said.

Arthur sighed before answering. "It is true that I fancy a rough shag now and then, but I like the way we do things. I like how slow and patient you are, how you always ask to make sure I'm feeling good, and if I want you to do things a certain way you do them." He cupped Alfred face which held a slight blush. He smiled and continued. "I love those things that you do. However I won't turn down rough sex if that's what you want to do next time. I love either way because it's you. Nobody else."

Alfred smiled. "I love you, Arthur." He brought the smaller man into his arms hugging him close. Arthur smiled as well, hugging him back and uttering the same words

"Now if you could get me some aspirin for the ache in my back that you caused, that would be lovely." The younger laughed slightly before jumping up out of bed and running downstairs. Arthur smiled and laid back closing his eyes in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never read an erotic magazine before, but I think I get the gist of what's in it. I also got this idea while strolling through Tumblr. I thought it might be fun to write. But this is mostly to help me with my writers block while I finish a chapter fic I'm working on that will be posted soon (hopefully).


End file.
